Project 43: Devil's Tears
by gundamexia34
Summary: What if Blackwatch continued to experiment with the virus? What if one of their subjects escaped? What if when Minato summoned the death god, he also summoned him? And what if he got sealed into Naruto along with the Kyuubi? Read and find out! Fem-Kyuubi, NarutoXHarem, OC...Someone said my summary is unoriginal, i'm not the best at writing them.
1. Chapter 1

Project 43: Devil's Tears  
>A Naruto and Prototype 2 Crossover<p>

_**(A/N: Before I start writing this…I want people to know that I am NOT…I repeat NOT abandoning OOO: Rider of Konoha. This was an idea that got stuck in my head and as such I get the feeling that until I get it down in writing, I will be having a LOT of trouble writing new chapters for it. Maybe I'll keep it going if you guys like it, maybe. I'll try to do occasional honorifics if I can remember them. Anyway, this will have an OC and Naruto may seem a bit overpowered…But anyway, I own only the OC and the story so let's go!)**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**The Escape, The Portal, and New Friends**_

**(Location: Tokyo, Japan)**

"There it is! Fire!" a soldier shouts as he sees a shadowy figure running down a hallway. His allies shoot, and hit the figure in the leg. As the figure falls underneath an overhead light, it is shown to be a 15 year old guy with green eyes and pale skin. His black hair is extremely wild and he is wearing a black skin-tight jumpsuit with red stripes going down the limbs and the number "43" in large yellow lettering on his back in the middle of a hazmat symbol.

"Alright #43 it's over. That bullet was laced with radioactive nanites, so the only way that you're going anywhere is to come with us…"

"NO! All I am to you people is a test subject! A prisoner to be tortured! I won't go back to that!" The boy shouts. None of them notice the symbol that begins to glow on the ground beneath him. Suddenly, a portal opens that he falls through and closes before any of the soldiers can follow.

**(Location: Konohagakure no Sato, Elemental Nations)**

Everything was in chaos…

The villagers were all running, as the giant demon known as the Kyuubi no Yoko or Nine-Tailed Fox attacked. The shinobi were doing their best to hold it off, but all their attacks just bounced off of it.

This went on until the fourth hokage arrived.

_**"Shinigami Summoning Seal!"**_ He cried, as the said god of death arrived. Little did he know that when he opened the portal to summon him, he also opened a second one that dropped a figure onto the Kyuubi's back. He paid it no mind, sealing both the Kyuubi and the figure into a newborn child…His son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

_**(A/N: Alright, I don't want to put too much effort into the sealing scene because I don't know much about it. For that reason, I'm going to skip to the point after it gets finished.)**_

**(Location: Naruto's Mindscape)**

The Kyuubi woke up inside a large cage, which was inside a cavernous room. It stood up, but as it did it felt something slide off of its back and hit the ground with an audible thump. When it turned around it saw a teenage boy who was seemingly unconscious.

**"What t****he hell? Who are you, and where are we?"** Kyuubi asked as the boy started to wake up.

"Ugh…Huh?! The Kyuubi?! But you're supposed to be fictional!" He said as soon he saw it.

**"What are you-Wait a second, did you go through a portal of some kind?"** It asked him. When he nodded, Kyuubi sighed as it added, **"Then I'll bet that you came from ano****ther dimension; because there's a theory out there that for every book or story, there's a dimension which follows those events."**

"Yeah, I heard something like that once…Where I come from you're a character in a manga." The boy explained, then said, "Well if you're here, then we're either in a period before you attacked, or we've been sealed inside of someone together."

**"It's most likely the second…because if you haven't noticed, we're in a cage."**

"Okay. Well, if we're stuck here we might as well get to know each other. My name's 43."

**"What kind of a name is 43?"** Kyuubi asked.

"I know…I used to have a real name, but then I was forced to be part of these 'experiments' and was renamed Project 43. They made me forget my real name."

**"Well then, perhaps we should think of a new one for you. How about we call you…Diablo?"**

"Hmmm…I like it; but I'm not pure evil, maybe…Tamashi. It means soul, and souls are both good and evil."

**"****Hmm…Tamashi, it fits I guess. But it sounds like you had it rough."**

"That I did…My mother died giving birth and my dad was the one who gave me to those crackpots. The things that they did to me make Orochimaru's experiments look tame."

**"****Wow…Well you have my condolences."**

"And you my thanks. Now before we go any further, I want you to know that you don't have to act all tough; I can tell by your scent that you're female. Not to say that's a bad thing of course." Tamashi said with a smirk, surprising Kyuubi.

**"****Well now…You're the first one to figure it out,"** She replied as she began to glow. She then began to shrink until she stood at about 5' 4" and the glow faded to show a 21 year old woman with red hair and pale skin. Her eyes were orange with slitted pupils.

"My true name is Hinotama." She said.

"Well Hino-sama, we're going to be stuck here for a while so I guess we should get some rest." Tamashi said. Hinotama nodded and changed back into her fox form.

**"****Since there aren't any beds, you can lay against me if you wish. But if you try anything…"** She left the result unsaid, and Tamashi shrugged.

"Hey! I'm not one to do that kind of thing, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He said.

**"****It's better than sleeping on the floor right?"**

"True that, thanks."

Hinotama curled up, and Tamashi laid his back against her side. She put her tails over him like a blanket and they closed their eyes to sleep.

_**(A/N: DONE! Alright, so if this gets good reviews then I'll keep it going. Now Tamashi and Hinotama are not going to be paired up. Instead they are going to be like brother and sister. Naruto and Hinotama will most likely get together, thus giving Tamashi some teasing material. However, this is going to be a NarutoXHarem fic. Well that's all for now…Gundam Exia 34 out!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Project 43: Devil's Tears  
>A Naruto and Prototype 2 Crossover<p>

_**(A/N: Okay you guys are obviously loving the heck out of this story! That (and the fact that I still can't figure out where to go on OOO: RoK T-T) means that it's time to give you guys a new chapter of Project 43! Now one of the reviewers asked about who all will be in the harem. Well the answer to that is…I don't know. I don't really plan these stories out, I just wait for the ideas to come to me and put them down in words. But anyways, there is going to be a major Time Skip in the beginning of the chapter, and so without further ado…Let's begin!**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Infected**_

It's been about 6 years since the Kyuubi attacked. Naruto's horrible life at the hands of the villagers has been constant. He lived on the street for nearly a year since he was kicked out of the orphanage, being forced to steal what little food he can because of how he is treated. When the Sandaime Hokage found him and offered him an apartment…He gladly accepted. Even so, the villagers beat him on a nightly basis.

Tonight is no different…

"There he is! There's the demon!" A villager shouted as he pointed to Naruto, who had been trying to sneak by the mob undetected.

"Shit!" Naruto shouted as he took off down a nearby alley. The villagers followed and the chase went on for about ten minutes.

_'Dang it! Why do these people hate me so much?! Why do they keep c__alling me Demon?!'_ Naruto thought as he turned a corner, only to run into a wall and look up to see that the alley was a dead end.

"Ah-hah! There you are you little demon!" A villager said as the mob appeared and cut Naruto off from his escape route.

"Please…Don't do this! I didn't do anything!" Naruto shouted as he backed into the wall.

"Bullshit you damn demon! It's your fault that our families are dead! So now we're going to kill you to avenge them!" Another villager replied. With those words, the mob rushed forward and began to beat upon Naruto mercilessly, until one of the villagers decided that they had done enough.

"Allright guys! I don't think that the demon will be coming back from this one! Let's go home and celebrate a job well done!" He shouted, causing many to cheer. After they were gone, an ANBU appeared on the rooftop from his patrol on the other side of the village. Seeing Naruto, he paled and rushed the boy to the hospital.

**(Time Skip: 30 Minutes)**

Naruto's been on the operating table for nearly 20 minutes now. Because of the fact the that most of the doctors on the hospital staff thought like the villagers, it took ten minutes and the Hokage's direct orders to get him there. Now the Sandaime and all of Naruto's friends are waiting for news on his condition.

The light goes off and the doors open to reveal one of the few doctors they could find that held no ill will to the boy. As everyone stands up, he puts out a hand to stop the questions before they start.

"Naruto's at least stable now…But he's gone comatose. We don't know when, or if he'll wake up. The best we can do is hope and pray for a speedy recovery." He said, making everyone sit down to deal with the news.

**(Location: Naruto's Mindscape)**

When Naruto woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he was in a very small stream of water. The second thing that registered, after he stood up, was the fact that he was in a dark tunnel with red and blue pipes running all over the walls.

__'Wait...water, plus pipes, plus a tunnel...!'__ Naruto thought before shouting, "REALLY?! They threw me into a freaking SEWER?! Well that's just great!"

After he calmed down a bit, he began to think, __'Well, I'd better think about this. As far as I know...there weren't any manholes they could throw me into, so how did I get into this sewer? Unless...wait...this isn't a sewer! I'm most likely unconscious; which means that I'm either dreaming, or I'm in what is known as a mindscape going by what I remember from Iruka-sensei's lessons. Well either way, I might as well explore.'__

After seeing that the water was flowing towards him, Naruto decided to follow it back to the source and see what was going on. After he walked for about 15 minutes, he came into a huge chamber where he saw two figures. It seemed that they were asleep and he saw that a boy about maybe 10 years older than him was leaning against what looked to be...

"OH CRAP! What the heck is THE Nine-Tailed Fox doing here?!" Naruto shouted, which instantly woke the two up.

**"Geez Tamashi-Nii-san...Can you be any louder?**" The fox asked as it stood up and stretched before looking at the boy.

"I hate to tell you Hinotama-Nee-san, but that wasn't me..." The boy said as he too stretched.

"Over here!" Naruto shouted as he face-palmed.

The two turned and saw Naruto standing there.

"Who are you kid? And how did you get in here?" The boy, named Tamashi if Naruto had heard the fox right, asked.

"My name is Naruto, and this seems to be either a dream or my mindscape that i went into when those villagers knocked me out."

"**Wait, knocked you out? Why would they do that?**" The fox, apparently known as Hinotama, asked him.

"I wish I knew...They just hate me and call me things like 'Kyuubi' and...'Demon...Brat'..." Naruto began before his eyes widened in realization, "Wait a minute! Now it all makes sense! I'll bet that the fourth couldn't kill you...Hinotama, was it?" getting a nod in response, he continued, "And so he sealed you into me! That's why the villagers beat me up, they thought that I was you and so they wanted to get rid of me!"

"**SAY**WHAT?**!**?**!**" Both Hinotama and Tamashi shouted in sync, blowing Naruto back a few inches.

"Kid, if what you're saying is true, then your body must be in critical condition. That's the only reason you would wind up in here to wake us up. Hinotama-Nee-san, you need to send your chakara out so it can heal him. I've got something that should help as well, but I need you to take part of the seal off in order for me to do so." Tamashi said. Naruto nodded and took off a corner from the seal.

Both of the cage's tenants gasped as they felt some of their powers return. They looked at each other and nodded before Hinotama started flaring her chakara out in radar-like pulses and Tamashi started to gather a red mist-like substance that was then scattered by the waves of chakura and absorbed into Naruto and the walls of the caves. Naruto screamed out and caused a shockwave that rocked the whole mindscape.

**_(Location: Naruto's Hospital Room)_**

The equipment that was hooked up to Naruto began to spark and smoke as a wave of pure energy was released. It was so intense that even the Hokage, who was visiting at the time with Kakashi, have to resist the urge to cower in fear. The first was immediately followed by two more, and then three, and it kept going until the waves were coming nonstop five minutes later. Then, as quickly as it started, it stopped. Kakashi and the hokage looked at each other, with a single question in mind...

"What the hell was that?!"

**_(Back In The Mindscape)_**

Naruto fell to his knees, panting like crazy before looking at Hinoama and Tamashi and asking the same question.

"I gave you the 'Mercer Virus'. It's not contagious, don't worry, but now you're what is known as a 'Prototype', like me." Tamashi replied.

"**'Mercer Virus'? What is that?**" Hinotama asked.

And so Tamashi explained about the previous Prototypes, Blackwatch, Gentek, and the rest of the world he came from. By the time he was finished, Naruto and Hinotama looked TICKED.

"Man and I thought I had it rough! If I ever get my hands on those creeps I'm going to...!" Naruto began before finishing with an extremely violent gesture.

"**I'm with you on that Kit!**" Hinotama agreed.

"Anyway; Naruto, if you go back out now, then you'll probably have some major problems. I suggest that you stay in here for about three years to train. And before you say anything, three years in here is maybe a week out there." Tamashi said, getting a nod from Naruto.

**_(To be continued...)_**


	3. Anouncement

_**Announcement:**_

_**I am sorry to say that although I love this story quite dearly, I must announce that I have writer's block and as such, I must say that I will be starting a new story until I can figure this one out. It will be a Naruto/Super Sentai crossover, but I am afraid of having spelling errors and such things. For this reason, I am looking for a Beta. If you are interested, then please let me know in a review anfd I will send you a basic summary so that you can tell if you would truly be interested in the story. I thank you for taking the time to read this.**_


	4. Chapter 3

Project 43: Devil's Tears  
>A Naruto and Prototype 2 Crossover<p>

_**(A/N: Well, crap. With the way things are going I might have to abandon OOO: RoK! I definitely do not want to do that! Oh well…Here's the next chapter. WARNING! THERE IS A LARGE TIME SKIP IN THIS CHAPTER!)**_

_**LEGEND:**_

_**(Author's Note)**_

_**(Scene Change/Time Skip)**_

"Human speech"/_'Human Thought'/"Human mind link"_

"**Bijuu speech"**/_**'Bijuu thought'**__/__**"Bijuu mind link"**_

**Jutsu**

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Waking Up**_

_**(Location: Hokage's Office)**_

It has been a week since Naruto was beaten into a comatose state by the villagers. Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage, was currently attempting to battle his greatest enemy: _Paperwork_. It was the bane of his existence as well as any other leaders he knew, and the only one to ever defeat it had been his successor, Minato Namikaze. Hiruzen often wondered how he had done it; but lately any thoughts of Minato soon turned to thoughts of Naruto, his son. Of course, Naruto did not know this but even so, it was just automatic since Naruto had yet to wake up. He thought back to the day that he and Kakashi Hatake had visited Naruto's bedside and felt the strange pulses of energy that had frozen even _him_ in fear.

The only thing that was even close to what he had felt at that point was the chakra and KI (Killing Intent) that the Kyuubi had unleashed during its attack, but even that was not an exact fit for what Naruto had unleashed. That energy felt like it had some the chakra, but the KI was missing, and in its place was something that felt cold and dead yet promised life. It was so strong that everyone in the village had felt, even if slight, a shiver go down their spines when it was unleashed.

Hiruzen shook his head and focused back on the present. Right now he was finishing up the paperwork from the arrests made after he had conducted an investigation. He was surprised to find out that maybe a third of the mob had no idea what was happening and when they realized what they had done were mortified. They had readily turned themselves in and, after having their stories confirmed by a Yamanaka using their signature "**Mind Walking Jutsu**", had been given only a few days in a cell in exchange for helping him by informing him if they noticed a mob beginning to form so he could stop them. With a simple signature, he finished and moved onto the next pile.

_**(Location: Naruto's Mindscape)**_

While a week has gone by for the rest of the world, for Naruto it has been three years since he found out about Tamashi and Hinotama. It took him maybe a day to realize that he was able to change the mindscape in any way he wanted, so the first thing he had done was to change it from a sewer to a meadow with a forest and cabin before turning the cage that both of his tenants were in into something less noticeable. For Tamashi, he made it into a small bracelet, and for Hinotama, he made it a collar/necklace depending on her form. At the moment, he was standing on a cliff that overlooked a small lake he made recently.

He was now able to shape-shift a little bit, although he didn't use it much. The only changes he made to himself with his powers were to change his hair so that it had a few red and black streaks and was swept back so that the spikes were facing behind him and pointing up at the same time.

He also found out, along with Tamashi, that his clothes could be changed as well. So he changed out of the jumpsuit and into an outfit that Hinotama said would be able to send shivers down the spines of all three gods. _**(A/N-I am going to try to use the three gods that Naruto seems to worship, even if I don't quite follow that path myself.)**_

Said outfit consisted of a pair of black pants that seemed normal, if a little loose, until you reached the knees, where he had two red metal fox skulls. The backs of his lower pant-legs had metal spines running down them which alternated between yellow, orange, and red in a seemingly random pattern to make them look like they were on fire. There were metal ribcage-like pieces that wrapped around the legs and were the same way as the section of spine they were attached to. He wore some dark gray sneakers with black human skulls on the top that had red eyes. Every piece of metal had the Konoha symbol on it in silver.

His upper body attire now consisted of a crimson sleeveless shirt that had a picture of two weapons, a yellow sword and an orange scythe, that crossed in front of a black shield. He also had on an open dark gray vest with a long sleeve on the right side and a short one on the left. Over the shorter sleeve was a golden fox skull attached to the corner of a cape with another connected just below the back of his neck. The cape was black on the outside and burnt orange on the inside, with three golden symbols on it. One symbol was the biohazard sign, another was the kanji for 'nine', and the last one was the kanji for 'prototype'. He had these same symbols tattooed on his left arm that glowed.

"Times almost up, are you ready Naruto-nii?" Tamashi asked as he walked up behind the boy. Over the time they had trained, he and Naruto had practically become brothers.

"Yeah I'm ready Tamashi-sensei. I just hope the rest of the world is." Naruto replied with a chuckle. "Say, when I get out, I was thinking about heading into this forest that I've noticed everyone seems to avoid. Supposedly, there are a lot of powerful monsters in there and if I were to get some of the DNA, you could help me make some really cool powers." They had decided that once Naruto absorbed new DNA, Tamashi would look it over and extract everything he could from it before using it to make the powers for Naruto. He would also keep what might seem useless in case he absorbed something later that, when combined with the old material, may make it effective.

That's a good idea Naruto-nii. Just do your best and you'll be fine." Tamashi said while patting him on the back.

"Well, I think that I'd better-" Naruto began before he heard someone calling him, effectively cutting him off.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinotama said as she ran up and put a kiss on his cheek. "You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye were you?" She asked with a smile. She had actually found herself attracted to the young boy just as he had been to her. After they confessed their feelings, they began to figure out how they might be able to date once the training was completed.

"Now really Kyuu-hime, do I seem like that kind of guy? I was about to come find you." He replied with a smirk. "Besides, this isn't really goodbye. We'll still have our mental link, so there's no need to worry." He began calling her by her title recently, which irked her to no end at first until he explained that her real name was too long for him to use with suffixes and doing so made it easier to address her.

"I know, but it's just not the same without you really being here." She sighed. She then leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Just be sure to come and visit once in a while, okay?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Naruto replied with a smirk. He put a hand on Tamashi's shoulder and told him, "I'll see you around man."

"Yup. Good luck in the woods nii-chan." Tamashi replied as Naruto began to fade from the mindscape.

_**(Location: Hospital Room)**_

The Hokage sighed as he sat down next to the bed Naruto now resided in. He was worried for his surrogate grandson. The reason was that the equipment that he was hooked up to had been showing that while he was physically in a coma, his brain was active almost 24/7 and his chakra was flaring subtly every so often. He had asked the head of the Yamanaka clan to take a peek into Naruto's head, but when Inoichi had tried it the result was him being denied access and rejected so harshly that his body had a few minor bruises.

_'Naruto, what is happening inside that mischievous head of yours?'_ He thought with a fond smile as he remembered some the yellow haired boy's past pranks. He stood up and was about to leave before he felt something and stiffened.

It was another pulse, just like a week ago. He quickly turned and saw Naruto giving off the pulses just like the first time but they were much calmer and had a much smaller radius. Then the boy was enveloped in a mass of red and black tentacles that faded away to reveal his new appearance.

_'What in the world?! What just-' _Sarutobi began to think before he heard a slight groan and saw Naruto open his eyes.

"Ugh…Man, I thought the headache I got from Sakura's screaming was bad…" Naruto mumbled as he rubbed his temples in an attempt to relax his aching head.

"Naruto! You're awake!" The Hokage exclaimed as he walked over and wrapped the boy in a hug.

"Ojii-san? Is that you?" Naruto mumbled as he blinked to try and clear his slightly blurry vision. Apparently training in his mind for such a long period of time had left him with a migraine bad enough to temporarily dull his senses.

"Yes Naruto, I'm here. Can you not see for some reason?" Hiruzen pulled back and looked at his surrogate grandson in worry.

"Just give me a sec Old Man, I've got a major headache but it's fading now."

"Well that's good. Now what happened to you my boy? You've been out for over a week!"

Naruto looked up, his headache fading at last, and asked the Hokage to sit down. Then he glared and said six words. Six little words that scared Hiruzen and said that things were about to go to Hell in a handbasket.

"Ojii-san, I know about the Kyuubi."

_**(A/N: And I am DONE! After a long, long wait I finally got another chapter up. Now the author's note at the top was written back when I first started this chapter not two days after I posted the last real chapter. As such, I would like to say that there may not be a second chapter for 'Wings of an Angel, Arm of a Devil'.I have asked for a co-writer and received a response, but he has yet to get back to me about the second chapter I sent him. It is already partially written, but I cannot seem to get any more ideas! If anyone else is willing to attempt to help write this, then send me a PM! Well until next time!)**_


	5. Announcement

_**(A/N: Well…Firetruck [Shout-out to whoever gets the reference]. I am worried that at this rate I am gonna wind up like many of the great authors I have read the stories of. If you are confused, then I can name an example. Bunjithewolf is an amazing author right here on fanfiction*net. Unfortunately, he (or she) has never officially completed a story, instead choosing to keep starting new stories. There are a lot of examples of authors like this, and I do not mean to insult them, but I just find it so infuriating that the story I am having so much fun reading, has simply been tossed aside like yesterday's newspaper. Thus, I am going o do things a little bit differently. If I find that I simply cannot continue a story anymore, then it will immediately go up for adoption after I put a chapter up announcing this. This way, even if I do not finish the story myself, then someone else might be able to. All I will ever ask is that if you adopt a story from me and find that you cannot finish it for any reason, pass it on to someone else. Tell them to do the same thing. If this happens then I can take pride in the fact that my work started such a great story, even if someone else is ending it.)**_


End file.
